


增进感情不只打架一种方式（内有自己画的插图）

by NoGlory



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blood, Bondage, Collars, M/M, Violence, sm, tied up, 捆绑, 配图, 阎魔刀play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 23:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoGlory/pseuds/NoGlory
Summary: “大家都是成年人了，文明一点，不要动不动就打架。”但丁没有一点想接受哥哥的挑战的意思。维吉尔：“那你说我们干什么？”但丁：“SM”维吉尔：“？？？”内有我自己瞎涂的小插图，喜欢可以收走（捂脸逃）





	增进感情不只打架一种方式（内有自己画的插图）

但丁和维吉尔从魔界回来以后还是老样子，他们之间话不太多，总有一层隔阂在兄弟之间。但现他们亲近了许多，虽然更多是肉体上的，不过也算是增加了了解。

 

事务所二楼是但丁布置简单的住处，不大的房间在同时容纳维吉尔和自己以后感觉更加狭小了。单人床上便宜的灰色床单被揉皱，但丁跪在上面，赤裸上身，双手被黑色的皮质绑带反剪在身后，腿在膝盖处绑在一根铁杆两端，强制分开，模特一般标准的身材一览无遗。

 

但丁的双胞胎哥哥维吉尔还是衣冠整齐的状态，跪在但丁后面，搂住但丁光滑宽阔的胸膛将两人的躯体紧贴在一起，维吉尔厚实的背心传来但丁背部的热量。他们曾是剑拔弩张的对手，被对手绕到后方对于但丁来说是极其危险的。现在却被紧贴着，绑住的双手被压在两个躯体之间，更加无法动弹，让但丁本能的危险意识像警报一样在脑海中呼啸。这个拥抱从紧实变为充满占有欲的强大力道，前方的人感觉呼吸被这想要碾碎自己一般的压力阻止了，张开嘴想要让施加力道的人轻一点，液压装置一般的强大力量却渐渐松开。埋在纯白发丝中的鼻息突然深深的吸起一口，像是瘾君子一般的贪得无厌，哥哥的深深的呼吸落在后脑与脖颈让他发痒，但丁因这种感觉颤抖起来。“怕了吗？”维吉尔用极低的音量说话时，深沉中带着磁性，仿佛是干燥的欲望。

 

维吉尔玩弄弟弟耳边的一缕头发，鼻息落在耳廓上，“才没有”但丁后悔没有抑制住声音中的颤抖。“你应该害怕的”维吉尔的声音低沉起来总有种充满恶意的感觉。维吉尔将胯部向前挪了挪，让但丁更加感受到自己变得滚烫坚硬的部位，接着说道“你不应该相信一个想要杀死你的人，你现在已经动不了了，我除了上了你之外还可以顺手杀了你。”维吉尔的声音离耳膜太近了，变快的呼吸声让但丁神经紧绷。这是他自愿的，他厌烦了战斗，这种行为太过于表面，他们除了彼此的招式还是互不了解。但丁知道他们需要什么，维吉尔需要伤害他，而他需要被维吉尔伤害。

 

为了将主导权全部交给哥哥，但丁用带着魔法的道具限制了自己非人的力量。项圈上精致的红宝石让现在的他与普通人类无异，除了超自然的恢复能力。

 

但是对于但丁，维吉尔对于自己的威胁，他危险的语气，迫不及待的粗重呼吸让他觉得刺激，就像悬在脖子上的刀锋让他精神紧绷。但丁挣扎了一下，束缚物勒的更紧，他更确定了凭自己是无法脱离这个处境的，将一切，全权交给一个自己不了解的人，还有什么比这更刺激呢？维吉尔的抚摸游走到但丁被撑起一坨的紧身皮质牛仔裤处，轻轻用指尖勾勒被皮料关在里面的欲望。“你喜欢这样，对吗？冒险，不确定性，被伤害。”维吉尔解开但丁的皮带，略微拉下裤子让雪白的绒毛露出。肉眼可见的跳动在灰色内裤中毕露。

 

“但丁，老实告诉我，在我们之前的战斗中，你被阎魔剑戳的时候，是不是也这么兴奋。”但丁抑制不住呼吸的颤抖“是的。”他吞咽了一下，微微抬头。“想要吗？”磨砂在耳鬓的是恶魔的低语。“但丁喉结上下律动“想要。” 维吉尔冷酷地笑了，抽出了阎魔刀寒冷的刃，贴在但丁的下巴上让他不自觉地将呼吸控制成细碎的微喘。

 

“哥哥，我的意思是...”

“闭嘴，收下我给你的，任何疼爱。”维吉尔很少见地笑了，像是地狱里喜爱看着他人煎熬痛苦的魔王，或者是将猎物逼至角落的狼。

 

“呃..”但丁在感觉到剧痛花一样绽放在身体正中央之后，话语化为了呻吟。疼苦之余，但丁光洁的皮肤变红了一个色调，面颊微红，称着胸口蜿蜒的血，意外的协调。维吉尔没有错过但丁嘴角的笑意。“你这个受虐狂。” 但丁在喘息的间隙中反驳道“你这个施虐狂。”

 

维吉尔收回了从弟弟的胸口完全穿出的刃，恶意的拧了拧，换来“呃啊，啊..”的呻吟。这种不确定的感觉让但丁发抖，死亡、恐惧还有极乐的期待。

 

冰凉的接触出现在心脏正后方的背部“再见。”身后人语气中的冷酷，让但丁瞳孔失焦。“不要，维吉尔，你不会真的想...”但丁挣扎了起来，扯着结实牛皮绑带，感到削铁如泥的刃埋入体内，慢慢想着终点进发。“把心脏剜出来应该就可以了吧。谢谢你，但丁，这么相信我，给了我这么好的机会。我甚至，有些感动。”“维吉尔！不要，不要这样！不要这么做，哥哥！”维吉尔左手牵制住真实的恐惧带来的挣扎。刀锋的移动突然加快，突出胸膛，但丁以为接下来维吉尔会旋转刀柄轻松剜出作为修复能力核心的心脏，彻底杀死他，濒死的恐惧逼出了一层晶莹的冷汗，不敢大幅度挣扎，只有细碎的战栗贯穿收紧的肌肉，慌乱中的他欲言又止，找不到合适的措辞来阻止这一切。

 

维吉尔的鼻息又在近距离挑逗但丁的听觉与触觉，语气像是恨铁不成钢的家长“嗯...居然被吓成这样，你到底还是不相信我啊。”光滑的刀面贴着狂跳的心脏，稳稳地退了出来。但丁还陷在恐惧的泥潭中，不敢做任何举动。“连自己的哥哥都不相信可是要受到惩罚的。”阎魔刀锋利异常的尖端在背部划动，将几粒晶莹的冷汗划开，流入细如发丝的伤痕中。才走出恐惧的但丁被这种不确定性扰的头皮发麻，他喜欢这种感觉，加快的喘息中带着粘腻的快感。

 

肩膀，小腹，腰部，他猜不准冰冷的刃决定从哪里探出他颤抖的身躯。维吉尔一边贯穿他的身躯，一边用另一只手缓慢有力地揉搓着弟弟的私处，但丁修长健壮的腿挣扎着想要并拢，却使松垮的裤腰落下了一寸。

 

“迫不及待了，是吗？”维吉尔放下阎魔刀转而揉捏胸口的其中一粒粉红的果实。

 

“嗯。”红晕从面颊爬到了但丁的耳根，作为弟弟的半魔伸长光滑白净的颈，将弱点更多地暴露，维吉尔没有错过弟弟略微上扬的嘴角。

 

兄长宽大的手掌握起结实又柔软的腰肢，这个躯体因紧张与快感略微僵硬。在腰两侧的拇指轻轻擦动，但丁触电一样突然挺的很直。维吉尔看着随着轻颤，一大片鸡皮疙瘩在光洁的皮肤上出现又消失。原来这个家伙怕痒，维吉尔止不住地笑了。维吉尔在心里纠正了自己长久以来的错误认识，默默感叹：打架哪有弟弟的身体好玩啊。


End file.
